7ème volet du calendrier de l'avent 2015
by boadicee
Summary: 24 One Shot de divers fandom pour attendre le père noël. une fiction sera créée dans chaque fandom concerné (07-ghost - SNK - Hakuouki - Naruto - Black butler - Kuroko's basket attention certains OS seront des prologues pour mes fictions 2016


**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Désolée pas de réponses aux reviews car je n'ai pas eu le temps.  
**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

11 décembre

\- Combien de temps crois-tu que tu vas tenir sans boire de sang d'humains, Zero ?

\- Tais-toi, Kaname ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, un monstre assoiffé de sang.

\- Pourtant avec tous ces mortels autour de toi, qui se blessent en permanence, la tentation doit être grande. Je suis sûr que plus d'une fois, tu as été tenté de glisser tes crocs naissant dans le creux de leur gorge et goûté ce précieux nectar.

\- La ferme, sale monstre et détache-moi.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu, ce que tu es ? Tu seras des nôtres bientôt.

\- Jamais de la vie. Je préfère mourir que devenir un buveur de sang comme vous.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine. Dans le lot, c'est toi le monstre. C'est toi celui qui ne devrait pas vivre. Les gens comme toi sont une aberration, une erreur de la nature, Zero.

Kaname s'était rapproché de Zero et il lui parlait en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas bouger, entravé par des liens plus solides qu'une corde. Yuki s'était blessée lors d'une ronde et l'odeur de son sang avait fini par avoir raison de sa conscience humaine, la jetant au placard. Il lui avait donc sauté dessus et sans l'intervention des gardes du corps de Kaname, il aurait sûrement tué Yuki. Il s'en voulait horriblement. Les sbires du sang pur l'avaient traîné jusqu'au dortoir de la night classe. Depuis il était dans la chambre de Kaname, attaché aux pieds du lit.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué alors que tu en avais l'occasion.

\- Tu le sais très bien. J'ai besoin de toi pour surveiller notre pauvre Yuki. Elle est si maladroite et je ne veux pas qu'un level E s'en prenne à elle. Je sais qu'elle peut se défendre, mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'elle. J'ai rien à y gagner à jouer les baby sitter.

\- Tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu avais plus envie de vivre que ça. Mais finalement, tu n'es qu'un être qui préfère s'apitoyer sur son sort. Après je ne devrais même pas m'étonner venant de toi.

Zero voulut répondre, mais l'appel du sang lui monta à la gorge. Ses yeux commencèrent à virer de nouveaux au rouge.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Le manque de sang frais commence à avoir raison de tes dernières forces mentales. Tu sais, je peux t'aider si tu le voulais. Tu pourrais avoir du sang frais et de qualité supérieure qui étancherait ta soif sauvage.

\- Jamais.

\- Pourtant imagine le plaisir d'avoir une seule goutte de mon sang qui passerait la barrière de tes lèvres, coulerait dans ta gorge, comme un nectar précieux. Tu sentirais cette goutte se répendre dans tout ton corps. Elle envahirait le moindre millimètre de ta peau.

Zero émit une plainte. La torture était terrible pour lui et Kaname savait comment le faire souffrir au maximum juste pas les mots. Il continua ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que Zero finisse par le supplier. À ce moment-là, un sourire de prédateur se posa sur le visage du vampire au sang pur.

\- Tu vois, tu as fini par céder. Je savais bien que mon sang aurait raison de toi. Mais avant tout, je veux être sûr que tu fasses exactement tout ce que je veux.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Sois mon chien de garde et protège de ta vie Yuki.

\- Pourquoi Yuki t'interèsse-t-elle autant ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est ce que tu dois faire.

\- Très bien.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si facile de te soumettre.

Kaname mordit lui-même son avant-bras tout en se mettant à cheval sur Zero. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de convoitise. Il fit couler son sang le long de son bras avant de pencher la plaie au-dessus de la bouche de Zero. Ce dernier trop faible pour résister, ouvrit la bouche et goûta au doux nectar qu'était le sang pur de la race de Kaname. La sensation de faim et d'envie de sauvagerie s'estompa aussitôt. Le vampire au sang pur banda rapidement sa morsure qui commençait déjà à cicatriser. Il tira en arrière la tête de Zero.

\- Maintenant, j'attends de toi une loyauté sans défaut.


End file.
